The First Symposium on Epidemiology and Cancer Registries in the Pacific Basin was held from November 10-14, 1975. A total of forty-five participants from twenty-five cancer research programs attended. This meeting provided a solid basis for continuing international collaboration in the Pacific Basin. A Second Symposium is scheduled for January 16 - 20, 1978. To provide further impetus to the productivity of collaboration in the Pacific, Dr. Henderson plans to visit most of the participating research programs during the fall of 1977.